


The Creator

by Bam4Me



Series: The Multi-Verse Daycare Center [3]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John still wasn't fully sure what this place was for, but now he's was pretty sure it was safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creator

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZyQbMQpyN4
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

“Why do the John's even need a daycare center?” 

 

The nurse made an amused noise, turning to give John -Rodney’s John- a pat on the head. “Oh, dear, it’s always amusing when a Rodney asks that. They can’t help themselves though. A Sheppard in any universe this area has access to, is observed as what is known as a nexus point between universes.”

 

Rodney stopped, eyes narrowing, “Wait, so you mean, that if this place can  _ possibly _ reach a universe, that means it’s a 100% guarantee that there will be a Sheppard, linking our universe to theirs and all the others?”

 

She nodded, a brilliant smile, “Of course. This daycare center has been run for thousands of years, as nexus points have a habit of attracting people to them, both bad and good. A nexus point, left untouched in it’s environment, is a beacon for danger. We’ve built this place as a home, and a vacation for them, to be safe and protected, so the balance of the universe can continue, stable and safe.”

 

Rodney turned to glare at John, grumbling to himself under his breath, “Everyone calls you the freaking golden boy for not blowing up any solar systems, well, at least I won’t destroy the  _ universe _ if I get bored.”

 

John looked a little confused though. “Wait, so, am I dangerous?”

 

She lead him over to a chair to sit down on. “Well, is a ray gun dangerous? Yeah, it’ll blow everything up, but when your garden is infested with lawn gnomes, it’s a useful tool to have.”

 

John sniffled, “I have no idea what that means.”

 

Her lips thinned a little, and she gave him an awkward pat on the back. “Don’t worry, John, this place isn’t built to contain you, it’s not built to destroy, or hurt, or even keep you from those you love. You’re a blessing, and your existence tethers hundreds of millions of universes together, all because you’re alive. That’s an impressive power, and if this place didn’t exist, and someone else had discovered this first, they could have instead used it to harm you, but that’s not what this is for.

 

“I’ve seen reincarnations of you from the same universe, and I’ve seen species of you that would make a child cry, and others that would make Rodney go gaga over the fact that you’re part cat-”

 

“Wait, seriously-”

 

“Shush, Rodney, we’re talking. I’ve seen people who wanted to cut you open and dissect you to figure out what makes you so special, and I have stood my ground and didn’t let them anywhere near you, because I would  _ never _ let someone hurt you. This place  _ is _ built to keep you busy, and distracted, and happy, you’re right about that, but that’s not a bad thing. It’s only for you to feel good in a universe that can’t help but be against you sometimes.”

 

John thought about that for a moment, before frowning, “Who built this place?”

 

The woman smiled at him, getting up so she could get a pamphlet out of a cupboard under the front desk, handing it over to him.

 

John opened it up, and immediately short circuited, when he found a picture, of Rodney, looking down at a file like he wasn’t even sure someone was taking a picture of him, looking exactly the same as the one he knew. John looked up at Rodney with a stupid grin on his face. “Well, now I know it  _ must _ have built for the best, because I do know you’d never do anything to hurt me. You know you’re getting hugged for this, right?”

 

Rodney sat down on the open seat next to him, their sides touching while the other man read the pamphlet in his hands. “Well, alternate me’s are as awesome as the original. No wonder this place is so good.”

 

John turned on impulse, suddenly realizing that he was in a center run by people who all seemed entirely enamoured by him, and, more oddly,  _ him _ , and wrapped his arms around Rodney’s body next to him, giving it a squeeze. “Thanks.”

 

Rodney shook his head a little, “Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I think this qualifies me to be able to leave you here whenever you start annoying me.”

 

“I don’t think I’d hate that too much.”

 

***

 

“That’s cool, why would you guys need an animal center?”

 

“That’s for the incarnation accidents. See, when a nexus point is born in the body of an animal, it’s important to bring them here right away, for their own safety, and the safety of their universes, they need to be in a happy, friendly environment.”

 

John let out the  _ longest _ sigh, face palming. “So, you’re saying, there’s me, in animal form, in there? Like, cats and dogs?”

 

Rodney looked like he was gonna start laughing again. The woman shook her head, “No, there’s a few badgers in there right now, I think some felpts as well.”

 

John’s eyebrows went up. “Badgers… well, at least I’m evil in some form.”

 

“Oh  _ fuck me, _ has anyone seen an angry Cami covered in glitter storm through here?”

 

They all turned to see a girl, maybe late twenties at most, coming down the hallway, covered in glue and a caked in glitter herself. She was looking in doors as she past them, obviously looking for someone named Cami.

 

This place is amazing.

 

***

 

“I like the place. All the workers are certifiably in love with me, they have an entire gun range and knitting circles, and last week, last week, I found two guys who were both me and in a committed relationship. I don’t know what that means, to be fully honest, but I want to see how that turns out.”

 

Elizabeth turned to Rodney to see if she could get a more… stable answer out of him. He shrugged. “Well, the place was created by an alternate Rodney, so I assume it’s safe for all Sheppards.”

 

Elizabeth nodded, lips pressed together. “Well, that’s good enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZyQbMQpyN4
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
